


hush up, honey

by stevebuckiest



Series: the sub steve book club [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes is a menace, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Steve Rogers, a little bit of plot snuck in, again: kinda, and office worker steve, as is my specialty, but this is mostly teasing and them being Stupidly Sweet, buzzcut bucky, kinda !, what can i say ? im easy for the bad boy + good boy aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: Bucky bites his lower lip and hooks his foot around Steve’s ankle under the table. “You look good tonight. ‘S that a new shirt?” he asks coyly.Steve sighs, as fond as he is exasperated. “You know it’s not, Buck. You’re the one who picked it out for me when we bought it, remember?” Steve rolls his eyes at him and gives him an I know what you’re doing look, but Bucky doesn’t look fazed or discouraged in the slightest. In fact, he looks positively delighted
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	hush up, honey

**Author's Note:**

> this is an upload of one of my quarantine pornantine fics- i wrote this in february and was anxious about not finishing all my prompts before quarantine ended, and here we are however many months later...can you believe? anyways, stay safe and i hope you enjoy!

Despite the fact that they’ve only been  _ technically _ dating a year- Steve’s known Bucky long enough to be able to recognize the devilish glint in Bucky’s eyes as soon as the other man smirks at him. He narrows his own eyes and tries to ignore it by taking another swig of his beer instead, but the bitter taste doesn’t do much to stop Bucky from leaning forward and propping his head on his hands. 

“Stevie,” he says imploringly, and Steve has to close his eyes at the practically indecent expression his boyfriend is donning. He’s well versed in his boyfriend’s little tricks. 

Awareness doesn’t stop him falling for them, unfortunately. 

“Yeah, Buck?” he sighs back, giving Bucky a half-hearted smile. As soon as he gives in to any of Bucky’s games, he knows it’s going to be all downhill from there, and while he  _ also _ knows he’s going to inevitably give in anyways…he has to put in a little effort to push back, if only to save a little face.

Bucky bites his lower lip and hooks his foot around Steve’s ankle under the table. “You look good tonight. ‘S that a new shirt?” he asks coyly.

Steve sighs, as fond as he is exasperated. “You know it’s not, Buck. You’re the one who picked it out for me when we bought it, remember?” Steve rolls his eyes at him and gives him an  _ I know what you’re doing _ look, but Bucky doesn’t look fazed or discouraged in the slightest. In fact, he looks positively delighted, and when he speaks his voice is bright.

“Well, I got good taste then, huh? Color brings out those pretty eyes of yours,” he hums, his own blue eyes intensely fixed onto Steve’s. Steve feels a bit like he’s drowning in them. Thankfully Bucky looks away after a moment and seemingly changes the subject back to normal conversation.  _ Seemingly _ . “How was work, sweetheart? Must’ve had something important going on today since you’re all dressed up, right?”

Steve does flush a little and smiles bashfully down at his beer bottle, tracing the condensation off the label. Bucky complimenting him is nothing new considering they’ve been stuck on each other well before they actually started dating, but it is nice that Bucky takes the time to notice the little things, like how Steve normally dresses for work and what’s happening at his job, especially after Steve downgraded from the superhero business into a semi-stuffy job at SHIELD that he knows is admittedly boring in comparison to what he used to get up to. He likes it, though. It’s nice to have things slowed down a bit, and this position is nice enough to let him have the opportunity to not only work on the grunt side of things, but also help with training new recruits. He’s proud of his work, which makes him even happier that Bucky still asks about it even though he’s not out in the field with him now. 

“Just a presentation to pitch a new idea,” he says shyly, not wanting to brag too much, lest he jinx the chances of how it was received by the board. “Nothing too important, but we wanted to pull out all the stops since everyone worked so much on the project. It went pretty well, I think. They seemed happy with us.”

“Well, I’m sure you floored them, sweetheart. I know how hard you’ve been working lately. Proud of you,” Bucky tells him softly, He reaches up and holds out a hand for Steve to take, lacing their fingers together so they’re connected across the tabletop. They sit like that for a moment, smiling fondly at each other and ignoring the background noise of the busy restaurant around them- but eventually, Bucky’s grin goes crooked again and Steve knows he’s about to ruin it with another one of his ridiculous propositions. “So…wanna go celebrate your win?” he purrs, squeezing Steve’s hand and giving him a suggestive look. “There’s a bathroom right around the corner.”

“Buck,” Steve groans, face growing hot. The collar of the shirt Bucky just complimented suddenly feels too tight. “Here?”

“Where better?”

Steve huffs, flexing his fingers but not pulling them away from Bucky’s grasp. “Oh, I don’t know. Home?” he says sarcastically, but Bucky just grins wider, smile as cocky as ever. 

“But this’ll be so much more fun, babydoll,” he insists. “C’mon, you sayin’ no to a victory blowjob from your own boyfriend? For  _ shame _ , Stevie.”

“I don’t think I’m the one who needs shame in this situation,” Steve says drily, but he sighs and shakes his head, cheeks red. He should be embarrassed by how easy he gives in to Bucky’s wishes, but he can’t be when Bucky’s looking at him like that- he’s told him as much, but all Bucky ever says in return is “ _ And that’s why I look at you like that _ .” Besides, Steve can’t really be mad at agreeing to things he wants just as much, even if he needs a little persuading. Still, he huffs. “Can’t believe the things I let you talk me into, Barnes. You’re a damn menace.”

Bucky is already up and sliding out of the booth before Steve can even finish talking, dragging him out of his own seat with their hands still connected. “All I’m hearin’ outta all that complaining is a ‘yes’, Stevie!” he says cheerfully. “Now c’mon, before our waiter gets back and thinks we skipped out on the check.”

“I left my coat at the table, so we should be good.” 

Steve lets himself be tugged to the bathroom that’s right around the corner from where their table is. He hopes it isn’t too obvious what they’re about to go do, but despite Bucky’s status as one of the world’s best spies and assassins, he’s never quite mastered the art of subtlety when it comes to his relationship with Steve now that they aren’t actively in danger of being arrested for holding hands in public. Hence his borderline gleeful expression while he yanks Steve into the bathroom and shoves him into the handicap stall at the far end once he’s determined the room is empty. 

“You’re buying me desert after this,” Steve mutters as Bucky slips the latch shut on the stall door and turns to crowd him up against the wall.

Bucky just snorts and leans even closer. “Mm, you’re my desert,” he hums, licking a stripe up Steve’s neck before ending his path with a kiss. 

Steve smiles into it despite his disgruntled act, letting Bucky slot a thigh between his legs, still clad in his khaki slacks from work and contrasting nicely against Bucky’s faded denim in a way that makes Steve’s head want to go fuzzy. 

“You and your lines, huh? Awful,” Steve says breathily when Bucky moves down to kiss at his neck again, thigh pushing closer against him and his quickly hardening cock.

“Worked on you, didn’t they? Been stuck with me for a century and you haven’t gone running yet,” Bucky retorts, hands busying themselves with unbuttoning Steve’s slacks. Steve just snorts good naturedly and lets out a little satisfied sigh when Bucky’s leg shifts against him. “You like ‘em, sweetheart, otherwise you wouldn’t be lettin’ me get ready to suck your cock in a restaurant bathroom.” He rucks up Steve’s shirt from where it’s tucked into Steve’s pants and shoves the waistband of them down Steve’s thighs so all that’s left covering his cock is the thin material of his briefs, grey material tented by his erection.

Steve lets out a tiny whimper when Bucky drops to his knees, uncaring about the fabric of his jeans on the tiled floor. White it’s kind of gross to do this where they are (especially in New York City, for Christ’s sake) the sight of Bucky looking up at Steve with an open mouth and half lidded eyes, hands pulling down his underwear to free his cock, is enough to make both of them forget about it for now. 

Bucky doesn’t waste any time getting to it. As soon as he has Steve’s underwear out of the way and tucked under his balls, he’s wrapping his hands around the length of him and guiding the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, suckling at the tip with a quick tongue. Steve breathes out heavily at the feeling, hands moving to grasp Bucky’s head. Unfortunately, Bucky buzzed his hair off about a week ago, so there’s nothing to hold on to. Steve’s fingers scrabble for purchase anyways, frantic movement making Steve feel like he’s coming off even needier than he feels, which in turn just makes him feel even  _ more _ desperate. 

“Bucky,” he groans out, head falling back against the wall while Bucky continues to tease him, mouth not moving any further down than his head. “Buck,” he tries again, voice bordering on a whine. Bucky pops off at that, glancing up at him with dancing eyes.

“Christ. Hush up, honey,” he chastises, voice somehow both teasing and condescending at the same time. Steve whines at that, too. “Know you’ve gotten spoiled with how loud I let you be at home, but you have to be quiet right now, sunshine. Or are you gonna make me gag that whiny mouth of yours?” It’s not supposed to be a serious threat, just more meaningless filth that Bucky always spouts off when he’s got Steve panting for it, but Bucky’s eyebrows raise when Steve’s dick twitches and he whimpers at the warning. “Oh, you like the sound of that?”

Steve’s face burns, but he gives Bucky a tiny nod. He knows Bucky isn’t gonna judge him, but still- it’s a bit embarrassing that he feels like he might need this as well as like it. “Yeah,” he whispers. “I- kind of?” he says, still slightly nervous, but Bucky’s eyes soften and he takes a hand off Steve’s dick to dig into the pocket of his vest and pull out the bandana he always carries. He gives Steve a questioning look, holding it out, and with Steve’s go ahead he stands up and moves to fit it gently around Steve’s face. The fabric is rough against his skin and smells faintly of smoke, but Steve moans at the feeling of it being tied around him anyways. The scent is oddly pleasant- or maybe not too oddly, because it smells like Bucky and everything about him is always enough to get Steve weak in the knees ready to go. 

Bucky gives him an affectionate smile once he has it tied off, leaning in to press a brief kiss against his lips through the fabric. “Good boy,” Bucky whispers, and then he’s dropping back down to get his mouth back on Steve, really going in for now. This time, when Steve feels Bucky’s tongue circling his slit, the moan he lets loose is muffled by the fabric on his face. His face still flames at the knowledge of him being the one strung out enough to make that noise in public, but he feels better now that at least no one else will be hearing it but Bucky.

The blowjob is quick, but it’s made special by the gag and the setting they’re currently in. Steve’s always had a bit of a thing for Bucky bossing him around a bit during sex, and he might be embarrassed to admit it- but he’s not embarrassed to  _ enjoy _ it. So when he’s coming down Bucky’s throat with a muffled gasp after only a few minutes, he’s feeling nothing short of amazing, eyes still closed and head still swimming with the pleasure of it once Bucky gets back to his feet and tugs on the bandana. He blinks his eyes open at the motion and is welcomed by the sight of Bucky smiling at him with crinkled eyes.

“You enjoy that, babydoll?” Bucky asks softly, reaching around and untying the bandana.

Steve smiles back at him, sated and satisfied. “Would seem so,” he says quietly.

Bucky tucks his bandana back in his pocket and starts getting to work on tucking Steve back in as well, pulling his underwear and pants up to tuck his shirt into. Steve leans back and lets him. 

“Still want dessert?” Bucky offers, buttoning Steve’s pants up and tugging him in by his belt loops for a gentle cuddle while he lets Steve work on settling down. 

“Yes, please,” Steve sighs, leaning in for a brief kiss. “Let’s get out of here before our luck runs out and someone comes in.”

“You got it, loudmouth. Love you.” Bucky’s grin is back as he guides Steve out of the stall and back towards their table. 

Steve’s face heats up at the (admittedly deserved) nickname. “ _ God,”  _ he groans. “Love you back.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i am begging for spare feedback. i hope i can fulfill all of your sweet stevebucky and sub steve desires...it’s all i want in life for personally, anyways.


End file.
